I See You, Mr Reaper
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Elsie Amanda Blake lives like any normal 21-Year-Old girl in Oakland, California. She works, laughs, and likes to play the guitar. Her condition doesn't hinder her. It just makes her a better judge of character. Small HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi y'all! I'm back! That's right! I've got my SOA fic mojo back and I am reeling to write a fic idea that this damn fic bug has been bitin' me in the ass for over a week now! But I know, I know! I have other fics I need to get done! I understand that! And I will be getting back to them, I assure you. I just have to get the first chapter of this little idea out of the way and I'll be good!**

**So! Enjoy/Hate or whatever! Tell me what you all think, OK!**

* * *

Oakland California; Old Pietro's Gas and Food Stop

_Plunk... Plunk plonk plunk… Plank_

"Elsie Amanda Blake! Stop fiddling with that old guitar and get in here and help me clean this ol' store like you're paid to do, _en el doble_!" Walking out on to the old fashioned porch of an old, southern, gas station, an elderly, Mexican, male with slicked back black hair and thin mustache on a fat face, crossed his arms over his chest, as he glared halfheartedly at the young woman sitting in a rocking chair, strumming away at an old guitar on her lap.

Her whitish-blonde, just slightly past shoulder length, hair blew in the wind, as she looked up from her guitar and gave a guilty smile. "Sorry, Señor Pietro! Old Hank needed some tuning, and I just needed a break to rest my feet." Her voice was gentle, as she pushed herself out of the old rocking chair. Having been sleeping next to the chair on the floor, a large German Sheppard raised his head and began to pant happily, as it yawned and got to its feet.

Pietro gave a smile as the short woman walked past him, the dog following. "I swear! You must have that _perro_ on some kind of invisible leash, Elsie! Damn thing follows you like a shadow! _Cosa más loca_!"

Elsie Blake, the young blonde, gave a chuckle, as she reached down and playfully pat the dogs head. "Ojo is just a little protective, arn't cha, boy?" The big dog panted happily, before barking and thumping his tail on the ground. Elsie chuckled, as she walked behind the cashier counter and grabbed a green broom leaning against the back. "Stay," she ordered Ojo, who immediately plopped down on his butt, before laying down.

Elsie walked past the dog and began to sweep at the ground, singing along to the song "Somebody's Eyes " by Karla Bonoff, which was playing from an old radio propped up on the cashier stand and turned to an 80's music channel. Elsie swayed along to the song as she continued sweeping. Behind her, Pietro rolled his brown eyes and smiled, as he clicked away at the cashier.

As Elsie was about to sing along to the second verse of the song, she stopped, and her head tilted to the side, before a smile appeared on her face. "We got customers heading our way. Sounds like they're slowing down to turn in." Elsie went back to sweeping, and Pietro made a face as he tried to listen for the sound of anyone approaching.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the roar of motorcycles could be heard pulling up to the gas station, as Pietro glared at the woman with mock annoyance. "I hate it when you do that. _Me da el arrastra_!" Elsie laughed, as Ojo began to bark and growl as the sound of multiple pairs of boots coming up the steps was heard. "_Calma_!" Pietro snapped at Ojo, who whimpered and lowered his head.

"I don't think your mutt will ever like me, Señorita Elsie." Elsie gave a chuckle as, with her broom in hand, she walked over to place the broom back behind the cashier counter and rub Ojo's head. "Well that just means Ojo here has a great judge of character, Señor Álvarez. Smart dog!" She cooed to the dog, as Elsie turned her head to the three males standing in the doorway of the old gas station.

Marcus Álvarez gave a chuckle, his voice sounding strained, as if he wasn't use to laughing. "Any other white girl, and I would have cracked there head against the counter like an egg. You're lucky I like you, _niña._" Álvarez said coolly, his men behind him grinning, as Elsie gave him a small smile and shrug, before leaning against the cashier counter. The young woman had no fear for the outlaw leader of the Mayans Motorcycle Club.

"Aw! You like me! I'm flattered!" Pietro thwacked the younger woman on the head with a rolled up newspaper, causing the woman to pout and rub her head. "Behave, _mi dolor pequeño_!"Elsie stuck her tongue out at the older male, as she grabbed for the broom again, and stomped to the back near the sodas to finish sweeping.

She heard Álvarez grunt, as she began to sweep up around the beverages. "Feel sorry for you, _mi amigo_. _Chica blanca_ is a hassle, huh?" Elsie bristled, and decided to ignore the rest of the two men's conversation. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out a pair of head phones and her iPod. Plugging the buds into her ears, she pressed play on the player, and let Buffalo Springfield's voice drown them out, as she went back to sweeping.

"_There's something happening here. What it is ain't exactly clear. There's a man with a gun over there! Telling me I got to beware. I think it's time we stop, children, what's that sound! Everybody look what's going down!"_ Elsie happily sung along with each song that would play.

She did this for about two hours, before she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and yank the buds out of her ear. "Hey!" She exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Pietro, as he handed her ear buds back to her. "It's almost five! Álvarez left an hours ago, _mentecato_! You can get ready to go home now." Elsie gaped at the man as she turned off her iPod and stuffed it into her back pocket.

"I've been sweeping for two hours and you didn't stop me!" She exclaimed, as she stomped over behind the counter and put the broom up. Pietro laughed as he went to wiping down the counter. "And ruin the musical _entretenimiento_! And you actually doing your job for once! _No una oportunidad, corazón dulce_!" He laughed harder, as Elsie smacked him on the arm, and went to grab her belongings from the back. Her Grandma Rosie would be coming to get her soon, and she needed to be ready. The older woman hated waiting for her outside.

Her grandma was not fond of Señor Pietro or her working at his store. As to why, Elsie wasn't sure, but she didn't think about it. It was none of her business. Elsie grabbed her purse off the table in the back, and hoisted the small thing onto her shoulder, before walking back out to the counter, stopping and tilting her head with a frown.

"Customers?" Pietro asked, as Elsie nodded and went back towards the counter. "Come on, Ojo!" She whistled for the dog and tapped her leg, causing Ojo to bark and trot over to stand by her side, as she pat his head. The sound of motorcycle's pulling into the gas station caused Elsie to shake her head. "Stupid Álvarez and his boys must have forgot something. I'll talk to ya tomorrow, Señor Pietro!"

With that, Elsie walked to the door, and stepped out, Ojo following behind her. She took two steps from the closing door, only to run straight into something fleshy and hard! She stumbled back and gasped, rubbing her nose from the painful contact! "Ow! Oh!" Ojo barked and snarled beside her, as the sound of a male growling back at the German Sheppard caused her to tilt her head up. "Hey, lady! Why don't cha watch were you're walking! And shut yer damn mutt up!" A gruff voice growled, as Elsie narrowed her eyes.

"You're the one who ran into me, sir! And stop growling at Ojo! What are you, some kind of dog?" Else pat Ojo on the head as the dog continued to growl at the male. "Oi! Tig! Quit pickin' on the lass!" An Scottish brogue reached her ears, as someone bounded up the stairs to stand beside the man she had ran into, who continued to mock growl at Ojo.

"Sorry bout that, lass! This mutt didn't hurt ya, did he?" Elsie relaxed, liking this one more than his friend. "No, I'm fine. Just my nose is going to be sore for awhile." Elsie tilted her head to the left, as the first male growled at her.

"Hey, kid! The least you could do is look at us when yer talkin' to us! Didn't anyone teach you some manners?" At this, Elsie sighed and gave a smile. Tilting her head up, she allowed her bangs to shake off her face, as she heard the second male gasp. "Sorry. I thought I was looking at you. Your voices echo so loudly, it's hard for me to pinpoint where your faces are."

She could feel the two males tense up, as she felt their eyes on her distant, light gray, ones. She chuckled at their reaction as the second male sputtered. "Holy, shite! The lass is.. Is..." Elsie cut in at this point. "Blind. Yes, sir. I'm blind."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one! Hope you like it. If not, well whatever. I had fun writing it! :3 If I decide to continue this, Pietro's and Elsie's connection to Álvarez will be explained in the next chapter, along with Tig and Chibs's reason for being in Oakland!**

**Please R&R!**

**Translations:  
**_en el doble – On the double!  
__Perro - dog  
__Cosa más loca – Craziest thing  
__Me da el arrastra - Gives me the creeps  
__Calma - Quiet  
__niña - Little girl  
__mi dolor pequeño - My little pain  
__mi amigo-my friend  
__Chica blanca - White girl  
__mentecato - goofy  
__entretenimiento - entertainment  
__No una oportunidad, corazón dulce - Not a chance, sweet heart_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh wow! So I wasn't expecting to get so much love for this. I'm flattered you all like the idea of Elsie being blind and that I surprised you all with the knowledge that she was! Heh... That makes me very happy. And since I'm in a good mood, I decided to give you all a second chapter! Enjoy all you kind reviewers and favors! :3**

* * *

Blind.

It always amused her how everyone seemed to have such great difficulty saying the word once they realized that, yes, she was blind. How everyone seemed to become uncomfortable or very quiet once they got a look at her eyes. It amused her, because people never expected it with her!

See, Elsie had long ago let her bangs grow out so that they could fall over her eyes. When she was younger, she had used them to hide that she was blind from people and hope that they would treat her like a normal person. And for the first hour or so people would. But, in the end, they would eventually notice her "defect", as one kid had put it when she was twelve, and they'd give her pity and try to do everything for her.

It had made her feel like a useless freak back then. Now, at twenty-one, she was living happily with her grandma in Oakland, California, far from her Los Angelas birthplace, and working in a gas-station with an old man in his fifties, who was the closes thing she had to a friend besides her grandmother, a few true friends back home, and her dog Ojo.

"How was work today, hun?" Elsie gave her grandma a smile, as she was pulled from her thoughts. Grandma Rosie was an interesting woman. She was a four foot eleven, fifty-five-years old widow, who lived alone in an old house in a spot that wasn't really considered the safest place to live.

The street was full of members of the Mayans Motorcycle Club and crawling with methheads and down on their luck families and a Bar called "Devil's Hand". Elsie wished her grandma would move, but she knew that wasn't possible.

Elsie and her grandma were not exactly well off. They both worked minimum wage jobs to pay the rent; her grandmother working as a waitress and cook at a nearby diner called "Larry's Joint", owned by an old, bad breath smelling, man named Larry Piller.

But, even though the two weren't overly well off, they each managed to save money for themselves to get their own things to value, and had each other to lean on.

"It was OK, Grandma Rosie," she finally answered, as she took a bite of whatever it was her Grandma had brought home from work for them. They'd both been home an hour now, and were now just eating at the kitchen table and talking about there days. "Señor Pietro had me sweeping today mostly, and Álvarez and his two top goons stopped by today."

Elsie heard her grandma sigh as she took a drink of her glass of what tasted like apple juice. "You know I really don't like you working at that gas station where all those Mayans like to hang out at. I really wished you'd come work with me at Larry's." Elsie groaned, as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I like working at Señor Pietro's, Grandma Rosie! You know that! He's always been respectful of me and treats me like a normal human being instead of some blind girl!" Elsie's tone had risen, and she could just feel her grandma frowning at her. "Which is more than I can say for all those jerks you work with, including Larry who treats me like a little mental child."

She heard her grandma give a sigh of defeat, before she became silent. Elsie continued to eat her food, remaining silent until she finished it all. Getting up, she scrapped her leftovers into Ojo's bowl, before depositing her plate in the sink after letting some water rush over it.

"Elsie, I know you think I'm being ridiculous and stubborn, and I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe." Elsie turned to where her grandma's voice was coming from as she ran her hand through her thick hair and gave a lopsided smile. She heard her grandma's chair slide across the old tiles of the kitchen, before she heard her approach, and felt herself be pulled into a tight embrace. "Please don't be mad at this old woman for fretting over you so much."

And like that, Elsie forgave her. They had fights like this all the time. It was a common way for bot to release any stress they had in their systems from their time at work. But, in the end, the two seemed to always be able to forgive one another for any harsh button pushing. Mostly because Elsie was to damn forgiving for her own good, while her grandma was just one to play up on it til all was forgiven. And it always worked out in the end.

Returning her grandma's hug, Elsie gave a warm smile, as the older woman released her, and let her make her way to the living room coach; her make-shift bed. The house was falling apart and old. When Elsie had come to live with her grandma and get away from her over-protective parents, she had known that she;d be giving up a lot of things; like her bed, own room, and actual warm showers. But she didn't mind. The old coach was actually very comfortable once you learned how to sleep on it without getting neck and back pains.

Plopping down on the coach, she felt around for her purse, until her fingers touched the familiar fake leather. Pulling her purse to to her lap, Elsie unzipped the old thing, and reached in and felt around for her guitar pic, grinning as her fingers curled around her object of search.

"Elsie! I was gonna ask you, but it completely skipped my mind," Elsie jumped as her grandma's voice appeared a little to her right in the living room doorway. "Who were those two men you were talking two when I pulled up?" Elsie fiddled with her guitar pic and gave a lazy shrug.

"Just some bikers. I accidentally ran into one of them on the way out," She pushed herself up from the coach, a grin in place. "Kind of freaked them out when they found out I was blind." Her grin widened as she recalled hearing the Irish accented exclamation of disbelief as he apologized for his friend running into her, as she'd stepped around them to get down the stairs to great her grandma.

As she went to get in her grandma's car, she could feel the eyes of the one she'd ran into on her. She knew it was him, because he kept making a shuffling sound with his feet and growling. Which reminded Elsie of the leashed pit bull that lived next door. Damn thing liked to pull at its chain and shuffle its paws as it growled and tried to get loose and bite someone's leg off.

Elsie walked over to the opposite side of the couch and reached against the side, a frown appearing on her face as she felt around and against the side of the couch. When her hands didn't grasp what she was searching for, she walked to the living room entrance and called out to her grandma.

"Hey grandma Rosie? You seen Ol' Hank? I can't find him!" She heard shuffling in the kitchen, before she heard her grandma approach her, the smell of dishwater soap telling her how close she was. "No dear, I'm afraid I haven't... Come to think of it, I can't recall you having it with you when I picked you up."

Elsie's useless eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Shit!" Her grandma made out a grunt of annoyance. "Elsie! Watch your mouth!" Elsie walked briskly over to the couch and grabbed her purse. "Kind of hard to do that when you can't see, grandma Rosie!" She growled, as she tripped over her grandma's throw rug. "Ojo! Come here boy!"

Elsie heard Ojo bark and the sound of his claws clicking on the tiled kitchen floor as he ran up to his master and friend. The dog panted and barked, as Elsie rushed over to the door carefully, and felt around until her hands wrapped around Ojo's leash. Clicking her tongue and motioning the dog over, Elsie, with difficulty, hooked Ojo to the leash and began to open the front door.

"Elsie! Where in G\the lords name do you think you're going, dear?" Elsie groaned, as her grandma shuffled behind her. "To get Ol' Hank from Señor Pietro's! There is no way I'm leaving him at the store til Monday! I'll be right back! I've got my phone, so no worries!" She heard her grandma let a huff.

"I don't think so young lady! It's almost seven and it'll be getting dark soon! I don't want you out walking around in the dark!" Elsie gave a snort as she opened the door. "Grandma, I'm blind. I'm always walking around in the dark. Don't worry! I'll be right back!" With that said, Elsie rushed out the door and carefully down the stairs, Ojo pulling her along and panting happily at being outside.

"Elsie? Elsie! Elsie Amanda Blake you get back here this instant!" Elsie could hear her grandma calling for her to come back as Ojo continued to lead her forward. He knew where he was taking her, because he did so every day. "Ojo! We are gonna be in a heap load of trouble when we get back home!"

Ojo simply panted, as he continued to pull her along and keep alert. Ojo may be a playful dog, but he was a trained seeing eye dog who was doing what he had been trained to do; guard his master and get them to their destination safely. There was no playing around with him when he was like this, unless Elsie told him to sit and said "good boy" with a pat on the head.

Señor Pietro's place wasn't too far from her grandma's house. It was a thirty minute walk, but she didn't mind. She liked walking, because it made her feel like a normal person out taking an evening stroll. And to feel normal was all she really wanted out of life; OK and being able to see would be another nice thing to have, but she would settle for normalcy.

As she continued forward, she grew bored and began to whistle '_In the Hall of the Mountain King'_ lazily. Eventually the familiar smell of gas reached her nose, and she smiled as the sound of Latin music graced her ears.

A few paces forward, and Elsie smiled as she felt her foot thump against the familiar wooden stairs. "Sit!" she ordered Ojo, who plopped down beside her, panting happily as Elsie pat him on the head. "Good boy, Ojo! Good boy!" And with that, she made her way up the stairs, pulling Ojo behind her on his leash.

"Señor Pietro! It's me Elsie! I left Ol' Hank here and I-" She was cut off as Ojo suddenly let out a loud bark and lunged forward, causing her to stumble forward slightly. "Ojo! Stop that! Be quiet!" She ordered, only for Ojo to let out a deep, threatened, growl as she heard him back up until he was standing directly in front of her, his tail tickling her leg. Fear gripped Elsie, as she stiffened and tried to listen for what was making Ojo's act so hostile and go into guard dog mode.

A muffled cry was heard, and Elsie gasped as the sound of a frightened Señor Pietro reached her ears. "Elsie! _¡Corra! ¡Corre peligro!_" Elsie gasped and tried to scramble back out the door, only for her back to crash into something hard and fleshy. She cried out as a strong, rough, hand clamped over her mouth!

"No! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! Please!" Elsie whimpered as she heard Señor Pietro let out a cry of pain, before it was covered by Ojo snarling and barking loudly. A howl of pain was heard, as she heard Ojo push from the ground and lung at whoever was holding her.

"Shit! I fuckin' hate dogs! Shit! Somebody shoot this fucking thing!" Elsie gasped as her mouth was released and she roughly grabbed Ojo's leash and screamed. "No! Leave Ojo alone!" She could feel tears coming to her useless eyes, as the sound of a gun cocking caused her heart to drop!

"Please! Ojo! Sit! Stop! Bad dog!" She could feel the leash straining as Ojo continued to attack her attacker, as she tried to pull him off. They were going to shoot her dog! They were going to kill her friend!

"Ojo! STOP!" Her voice came out in a high screech as the sound of a gun going off cause her heart to drop to her stomach as the struggling against her leash stopped and she couldn't hear Ojo anymore. Her breathing became heavy and her body numb as her legs buckled and she crashed to the ground shaking.

"Shit, man! Took you long enough!" Her attacker cursed, as she heard him scramble to his feet. Elsie felt her body shake as she curled her hands into the cool tiles of the store. Ojo was dead. They'd killed her friend!

"Fucking hate dogs." Elsie's head snapped up as tears spilled from her eyes. "Murderer! Fucking murder!" She screamed up at her attacker and the second presence, who had yet to make a sound. Anger flared through her, as she lunged up and blindly, literally, swung, hoping to make contact with one of them. They had killed her friend!

"_¡Niño! ¡Parada! ¡Usted lo conseguirá mató!_" Señor Pietro exclaimed through a groan, as Elsie's arms were suddenly, roughly, pinned behind her back. She let out a tearful cry, as she struggled like a crazed animal. "Fuck, girl! Relax! Your fucking mutt ain't dead!"

Elsie's flailing instantly stopped. Her breathing was heavy and wild, as she snapped her head to where the voice had come from. "Liar! You killed him! You killed my friend you fucking bastard!" She started to struggle again and went to let out a cry, only to stop as she heard a low, pained, whimper. She stopped and her head snapped to wear the noise was.

"Ojo?" She pulled against her holder, who relinquished their hold on her, as she stumbled forward and fell to the ground where the sound had come from. She shook and reached her hand out to the whimpering noise, gasping as something wet and slimy touched her fingers. Ojo's tongue!

"Ojo!" She exclaimed, pulling the dog's head against her chest, as she violently shook. "It's OK, boy. It's OK." She cooed softly, as she pat the whimpering dog on its head. "What did you do to him? Why is he crying?" She demanded, still not caring that they had guns, and that ordering them around or yelling at them or attacking them like she did could get her killed.

"Brother. We need to finish this. Pres wants us back before one. We need to get moving." Elsie felt her skin crawl, as a deep, graveled and harsh sounding voice reached her ears. The second attacker. Out of the two, he sounded more frightening. And she knew he was strong. During all her struggling against his hold, he didn't even strain with holding her! His grip had been like iron.

"Yeah, I know!" Ojo's attacker snapped, as his heavy feet stomped away from her and Ojo. She heard Señor Pietro let out a groan, before the sound of something heavy being slammed down was heard, followed by a click of gun being cocked! Elsie screamed, burying her face into Ojo's fur, as she heard the gun go off!

"Please! _¡Por favor, para el amor de Dios, por favor!_" Elsie shook violently as she heard Señor Pietro cry out in pain and plead for them to leave him alone! "Stop it! Please! Leave him alone!" Elsie exclaimed, as she tried to pull herself to her feet. She froze as she felt something hard and cold press against her temple.

"Stay down," the graveled voice male ordered, causing Elsie to stiffly fall back to the ground beside Ojo, who gave a weak growl at the man, before groaning. She heard a gun cock again as Señor Pietro let out a whimper of fear and pain. "Next one goes into your skull, ¡Mi amigo!" Elsie heard the man casually sigh. "You tell us were the guns are, or I put a bullet through your happy, Mexican, ass."

Señor Pietro let out a gurgled cough and wheeze, as he let out a groan. "I... I don't know anything about any guns, _¡Juro!_" Elsie clutched against Ojo as she heard Señor Pietro's attacker growl in frustration. "I don't think we're gonna get anything outta this old beaner, brother."

Elsie heard the man grunt and Señor Pietro cry out in pain, before she felt something crash at her feet with a hard, loud, thud. "Señor Pietro!" Elsie sobbed as she ignored the gun against her temple, and reached out to grab the mans hand. She felt his rough, warm, hands shakily grab her outstretch one, as he coughed violently.

"It's OK, Elsie. _No llore, poco uno_." Elsie whimpered, as she suddenly felt the gun press hard against her skull. "Please... Please just go away! Leave Señor Pietro! He's a good man! Please just leave!" Elsie whispered loud enough for the two men to hear, as the gun against her skull was cocked.

"You gonna kill her?" She heard Señor Pietro's attacker ask, as his heavily stomped to stand beside her handler. "Boss ordered no witnesses. We kill her then kill the old man." Elsie hiccuped as she waited for the gun to go off, praying that it would be quick and painless. She was going to die. They were going to kill her.

"_¡Es todavía sólo un niño! ¡Por favor! ¡Permita que vaya! ¡Parada!_" Señor Pietro weakly cried out, as Elsie turned her head towards the gun. Her bangs fell from her face as she looked up, the smell of the guns metal reaching her nose. Tears fell from her eyes as she raised her head a bit higher, hoping that she was looking up at her potential killer.

"Holy shit! It's the blind chick!" Elsie's head snapped away from the gun holder and to the left, her eyes widening and her body going stiff as, suddenly, she realized that she recognized the man's voice! "You! The biker I ran into! The one with the Irish friend, right?"

Elsie felt anger course through her at not realizing it sooner. "I should have let Ojo rip your throat out." She hissed at him, her eyes narrowing. "You know her?" The graveled voiced male asked from her right, as she continued to glare at where she'd heard the man's voice.

"Fuck! It's that blind chick me and the Irish were telling you about! Don't waist a bullet. She didn't see shit. Not much of a threat, right?" Elsie's hackles shook. She didn't like being messed with because of her blindness.

"She knows your voice and mine now. She's a threat." She stiffened as the gun was one again pressed against her temple. "Fuck! Fine! Shoot the bitch and lets grab the Mexican and get the hell out of here!" Elsie's body became numb. She heard the gun pop out of safety, and she closed her eyes and waited.

"What the fuck is taking you guys so-What the fuck are you doing?" Elsie's body jumped at the sudden entrance of a new voice. This one sounded younger than the other two. She heard the stomping of frantic feet approach her. "Get your panties out of your ass! We have to take care of this bitch and we'll be right out!"

Elsie turned her head to were the newcomers voice had come from, hearing him let out a frustrated growl. "We don't shoot women! Especially blind one!" She heard the familiar biker's voice growl. "Bitch recognized my voice from when me and the Irish stopped by earlier! She's a witness! A liability!"

"She's a blind woman!" She felt a pair of strong hands pick her up from the ground and put her on her feet. "We'll take her with us. Have Clay reason with her or something, but we aint shooting her!" Elsie, clutching Ojo's leash, shook and cried out as she felt herself being lifted from the ground, Ojo's leash falling from her fingers!

"Ojo! Señor Pietro! Stop! Put me down!" Elsie struggled, as her handler roughly held her steady in his arms, as his feet crunched across the gravel. "Grab the fucking dog!" Elsie suddenly felt herself dumped on something hard and metal, before she felt Ojo's fur rub against her arm. "Fucking mutts heavy!" one of them cursed, before she heard Señor Pietro's voice groan as he feel beside her, before the slamming of heavy doors was heard.

Elsie clutched against Ojo as she fell on her side and curled up against her friend, fearful of her fate as she felt the ground move, realizing that she was in some type of vehicle and was being taken further away from her grandma, who was probably waiting by the door for her to come home so she could chew her out.

Tears came to her eyes, as she sobbed into Ojo's fur, crying like a child for her grandma.

* * *

**Yay! Longer chapter! … And poor Elsie! This just isn't her evening, Is it? Also! No offense meant for any racial slur! If it offends, I apologize! I have racist people in my family, so I know a lot of foul things that minorities are called, and I hate every one of those words. But in SOA, they do get racy, so I'm just following the vibe. Please don't kill me for it!**

**R & R**

**Translation:  
**_¡Corra! ¡Corre peligro! - Run! You're in danger!  
__¡Niño! ¡Parada! ¡Usted lo conseguirá mató! - Kid! Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!  
__¡Por favor, para el amor de Dios, por favor! - Please, for the love of God, please!  
__¡Juro! - I swear!  
__No llore, poco uno - Don't cry, little one  
__¡Es todavía sólo un niño! ¡Por favor! ¡Permita que vaya! ¡Parada! - She's still just a child! Please! Let her go! Stop!_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Tada! An update! XD Wow! I'm really pleased with the positive feedback I'm getting from all of you! It makes me cry with happiness that you like my story and Elsie!

**So! I've brought you another chapter to show my love to you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is she? What have you _bastardos_ done with her?"

Elsie stirred before she curled into a ball and groaned as her ears were assaulted with the distant sound of someone screaming. Had her neighbors gotten into a fight again outside?

Groaning, Elsie began to pull herself awake. Her body felt stiff and her back was killing her. Like she had slept on a bed of rocks for a week and was just now getting up. Her fingers curled around something soft, as she turned her head and was assaulted with a strange scent; male cologne?

Her eyes opened, and she softly, carefully, moved her hand against the soft surface below her. Furrowing her brows, Elsie pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, hoping to hear the familiar sound of the living room couch creaking under her weight.

Instead, she heard the sound of metal curling together and groaning similar to the way her grandma's bed would. Had she crawled into her grandma's bed? She frowned, as she plopped down on her ass ran her hands through her hair, as she tried to listen for the sound of her grandma moving around in the kitchen or bathroom.

"Elsie! Elsie call out to me if you're alright, _bebé_!" Elsie's body stiffened at the sound of Señor Pietro's voice. Last night! She'd been taken last night! Ojo! Elsie felt panic overtake her, as she scrambled to find the edge of the strange bed she was on.

"Señor Pietro! Señor Pietro!" She cried out, as she was able to find the beds edge. Swinging her feet out far, she felt slight relief as her bare feet touched the ground. Bare feet? Where were her shoes? Elsie stood up and clutched the bed. She had no clue where she was, and without Ojo, she didn't feel comfortable with just roaming around.

Something tickled her leg as she took a small step to her left, causing her to freeze. Reaching down, she grasped for whatever was tickling her and she felt the color drain from her face. It was a shirt. A very long, way to big, shirt! She wasn't in her clothes! She was in someones shirt and her undergarments!

"Aaaaahhhh!" She let out a cry of discomfort, fear, and confusion, jumping when she heard the sound of scrambling feet and something that sounded like a wooden door being thrown open, her head snapping to the right to the source of the noise and someone breathing heavily.

"Oi! Lass! Whats wrong?" A Scottish accent reached her ears, and Elsie lunged at the voice, anger and fear coursing through her veins. A cry of shock was heard, as she made hard contact with the males chest and he went tumbling backwards with her. She heard him crash against something behind him, as she began to bound against his body with her fist.

Her mind was blank as she started screaming. "Who are you! Where am I? Where's my friends at you asshole!" She was scared. She was in some foreign face and had been kidnapped along with her friends. She woke up on some strangers bed and in clothes that aren't hers! All thoughts of how to rationally act were gone. She was in fight mood and she wasn't gonna stop!

"Shite! Calm down, lass! Come on!" She screamed as she felt the Scottish accented male let out a grunt as he was able to easily lift her small frame off him, before she felt herself being lifted off the ground and his body against her back, pinning her arms behind her with his own. "Let me go! Let me go! Señor Pietro! Ojo! Aaaaah!"

Flailing, Elsie tried to kick back at her holder as she felt herself being pulled back! Her hair fell across her face as she screamed loudly, kicking forward as her feet were lifted from the ground! Whoever was holding her seemed to be struggling, and that inwardly made her grin, while she continued kicking, snarling, and screaming.

She felt her foot make contact with something hard, and she cringed. That had hurt! "Jesus, Chibs! Whats wrong? Can't handle a little girl, man!" Elsie's flailing stopped for a minute, as her head snapped to the voice of the man from last night. "Bastard!" She screeched, as she started flailing again, kicking out towards his voice, which sounded close enough for her to hit!

"Shut up, ya bastard, and help me with 'er!" Her Scottish accented holder exclaimed, as she started crying out again. Her foot made multiple contacts with something fleshy and hard, and she inwardly grinned as she heard the male from last night let out a grunt of pain.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Elsie's head violently rolled around as she continued to struggle, as the two men where able to push her to the ground on her knees, trapping her legs underneath her, as her Scottish accented "friend" was heard behind her as he held her down with part of his weight. "Somebody better answer me!"

"The lass started screaming from Juice's room and I went ta check on her before she bloody well started attackin' me!" Her holder grunted, as her head slammed back and made contact with his body! She felt the ground thump, as she heard the newcomer approach.

"Elsie!" Her body stopped struggling, and her head strained to turn to her right as she heard the familiar sound of Señor Pietro's old boots shuffling her way. Elsie felt tears fall from her eyes as she felt the familiar feel of rough, wrinkled, hands on her face as her holder let her up and she lunged up and forward, crashing against Señor Pietro's larger belly and began to sob.

"Shh! _¡Está bien, pequeño uno! ¡Está bien! ¡Estoy aquí! Está a salvo,_" Señor Pietro pat her head, as she shook. As her body stopped shaking, Señor Pietro carefully helped her fully to her feet, as she leaned against him, her body feeling weak from her struggle and to afraid to venture away from the older male.

"Jesus, Christ! I leave you alone for five seconds and some blind girl gets the drop on you two?" Elsie heard the newcomers voice sigh, as Señor Pietro rubbed her back and placed himself between the other men. "Lass caught me off guard! Started swingin' like a mad-man! Got one helluva swing fer such a small thing," The Scottish male joked from her left, as she heard the man from last night shuffle her way.

"Hey, Pietro! The fuck, old man? You clean us of our guns and now we have to put up with your blind bitch as well! You tryin' to piss us off?" Elsie, not liking the tone the man was using towards her friend, hissed at the man. "Leave him alone!"

Their was silence, before the man let out a grunt. "What? You got something to say little blind bitch?" She stiffened, as she felt strong, hot, breath hit her in the face, notifying her that the man had leaned in close to her. Really close. "Don't think just because your blind I wont pull you over my leg, little girl. Someone needs to teach you some manners."

Elsie shivered, as she felt him step back. His voice had been playful, yet deadly, sending off warning vibes in Elsie's senses. Perhaps she'd better keep her mouth shut, less she wanted to end up blind and physically crippled.

She heard a shuffling of unfamiliar feet approach Señor Pietro, and her nose wrinkled as a foul, smoky, smell reached her nose. "Well my Mexican amigo! Now that you know your little friend is safe, perhaps you'll cooperate more in explaining to us how Álvarez got his hands on our supplies that you were in charge of?"

Elsie felt Señor Pietro stiffen beside her, as she swat away at the air, trying to keep the smoke away from her. The smell was making her sick. "He was going to burn down my store, Clay! That place is _mi casa y vida_. Without it... I have nothing!" She heard the smoking male let out a sigh, a puff of smoke hitting her in the face.

Having enough, Elsie backed away from the males enough that the stench wouldn't reach her, but she could still be close to Señor Pietro. "And do you think he would have stopped there, _¿Mi amigo? _No! He'd have probably killed me!" At this Elsie's useless eyes widened.

"Marcus wouldn't do that!" She felt all their eyes on her, as she blushed at her outburst. "Oh really?" She heard her her new "friend" imply, as she glared his way. "How the fuck would you know what the hell that Mayan asshole would or wouldn't do?" At this, Elsie shuffled back and forth and glared at the male.

"Because that doesn't sound like something Marcus would do! I've known him for two years now! He's-" Elsie was cut off as she felt a familiar hand plop on her head. "You only know the mask of Marcus, _poco uno,_" she cocked her head as her face tilted up. "You only know the kind, cocky and funny, side of the killer."

Elsie felt her shoulders slump, as she took in her old friends words and went silent. "And what's her connection to Álvarez?" She heard the smoker ask, as she crossed her wrapped her arms across her chest. Señor Pietro placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"She works in my store. Álvarez likes to flirt with her, but mostly they're just acquaintances." She heard the smoker grunt in understanding, before she heard him start to slowly walk away from them. "Clay?" The smoker, who Elsie guessed was Clay, came to a halt as Señor Pietro called out to him. "I've told you what you wanted to hear. Please! Let Elsie and me return home." Silence followed, as Elsie rubbed her arms.

"At least let the girl go home! She has a grandmother who must be worried sick about her not returning last night!" At the mention of last night, Elsie recalled something important and her heart dropped! "Ojo!" She exclaimed.

She felt their eyes fall on her again, as she turned to where she knew her "friend" from last night was still standing. "Where's Ojo? Where's my dog?" The man made an incomprehensible sound. "You're damn mutt? He's with Happy in the garage. Damn thing seems to only cooperate with him!"

She didn't know who Happy was and she didn't care. She wanted her dog. She turned to where she knew the Scottish sounding man was standing before stumbling her way over to him, cursing every time her foot came in contact with what sounded and felt like chairs. "Please! Can you take me to my dog?"

The man let out a grunt. "Ay, lass. Just don't start swinging at me again!" His tone was playful, as he p[laced a hand on her shoulder. "But ya might wanna put some more clothes on. Yer damn near naked!" Elsie shook her head. Although she knew she should probably listen to him, she at the moment didn't care how exposed she was. She just wanted her dog back/

"No! I want my dog! Please!" She heard the man sigh, before he began to carefully usher her to the right and forward. Elsie heard her "friend" and the one called Clay yell somethi9ng his way as they continued forward. But she didn't pay any mind to what was said. She just wanted her friend and she wouldn't be in peace until she knew he was OK.

**

* * *

****End of Chapter three!**

**Gah! It is such a challenge writing a blind character, let me tell you! But I'm having fun, and I'm hoping you all like! Also! I'm making Chibs have a Scottish sounding accent, because that's how sound's to me, dangit!**

**Also! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as Chapter 2! I SWEAR I'll try to make the next one longer for yall who are actually going to stick with me through this story :)**

**R&R Plz! Thanks!**

**Translation:  
**bastardos - bastards  
¡Está bien, pequeño uno! ¡Está bien! ¡Estoy aquí! Está a salvo - It's OK, little one! It's OK! I'm here! You're safe  
mi casa y vida - my home and life  
poco uno - little one


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Aww! You all are so nice :) Really, I can't tell you how much I appreciate the kind reviews and love and support you all are showing to my character Elsie and this story.. Which, to tell you the truth, I'm writing as I go. I've got certain things planned out, sure! But most of the time I'm just pulling out my ass.**

**But because of you all, and a lot of my favorite songs, I've been able to keep at this and have fun! Also! According to a comment I got... My Spanish is off... Oops! I'm trying, really! I'm going off what I can remember and my old High School notes and books! I'll have to go back and fix it later, I suppose. For now... Please bear with me! Thank-you!**

**

* * *

**_"I was caught! In the middle of a railroad track (Thunder!). I looked 'round, and I knew there was no turning back (Thunder!). My mind raced, and I thought what could I do? (Thunder!). And I knew! There was no help, no help from you (Thunder!)!"_

Elsie winced as her sensitive ears were assaulted with the sound of AC/DC echoing from a speaker, as she was lead into the garage by her Scottish accent friend, who introduced himself professionally as Chibs Telford. Her nose wrinkled, as the smell of oils and gas overpowered her sense of smell, giving her a headache as Chibs had her stand against what he told her was the doorway, as she heard him stomp forward, before his steps were covered by the blaring radio.

Shifting back and forth, Elsie messed with the bottom of the large shirt she was in. She was uncomfortable. Not because she was practically standing half dressed and naked in front of a garage doorway were she could feel eyes on her, but because she didn't know what to make of waking up in a strange bed without her pants and in a shirt that was to large to be hers and wondering where her shoes and clothes were at... And who had undressed her? Not that it was that big of a deal to her. Elsie couldn't see, so she had nothing to be embarrassed about... At least as far as she knew.

Being blind... Elsie had no clue how she looked. She could only recall what she looked like when she was younger, back before the accent that left her blind. She could recall toe-white blonde hair, but that was it. She didn't feel fat. She liked to go to a gym near her grandmas work and run on the treadmills with help from the gym owner, an older male named Mr. Dawson. And she was always getting exercise working around Señor Pietro's shop, and its not like she ate a lot... Unless it was something like ice-cream, chocolate, or tuna sandwiches.

She wasn't that tall. Señor Pietro always liked to pick on her for her height. She had asked her grandma to measure her once. She'd told her 5'5". She didn't know how tall that was, but it couldn't be that short, right? Elsie crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorway, sighing. It was thoughts like this that had her wishing for her sight back. Just to know what she and others really looked like and what it was like to read letters instead of touching braille

"Oi! Lass! Got a friend who missed ya!" Elsie's pushed off the doorway and a smile split across her face, as she heard an all to familiar bark over the Nazareth song now blaring from throughout the garage, as she got down to a squat and held out her arms. She let out an 'oomph' as she was plowed to the ground by something heavy and furry! "Ojo!"

Ojo barked happily, as he began to lick and nuzzle at her face, as Elsie found his head and pulled it into a hug, as she pat his side and nuzzled into his fur. A breeze could be felt on her now fully exposed legs, as she got on her knees and held Ojo's face between her hands and allowed the dog to lick her nose as she smiled and wiped away the tears that she felt falling from her eyes.

"One helluva a mutt, ya got there, lass! Gave Happy and Tig a show! Had to muzzle the fellow all night before he allowed any of us near him!" She heard Chibs laugh above them, as she rubbed Ojo's head and pushed herself up. "He didn't bite you, did he?" Elsie really didn't care if Tig, her new "buddy", had been bitten, but Chibs was a nice guy, and she felt bad about having attacked him.

"Nah! He didn't get me, but Hap got a good mark on his leg!" Elsie gaped, as she placed her hand on Ojo's head. "Dog would have died right then and there if Jackie-boy hadn't intervened." Elsie felt her stomach flopped as she gasped and pulled Ojo's head againist her leg, the dog panting happily at his masters attention.

"He was going to kill my dog! " Her voice was a growl like that of an angry mother. Ojo was as precious to her as her Grandma and Señor Pietro. "What did they do to him last night? I mean I really don't think muzzling him would get him to stop, so there had to have been more than that, right?" Chibs made a sound like he was about to explain, when Elsie jumped as a familiar, raspy and graveled, voice cut him off. "Tranquilizer."

Elsie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she inwardly shivered. It was the man from last night! The one who had been about to shoot her til she'd been rescued. She didn't like this one. His voice was creepy and the vibe she got off of him made her skin crawl in fear. She wasn't sure what kind of vibe it was, but she really didn't like it.

"So you tranquilize my dog and almost put a bullet in my head... Wow... You boys aren't very good at thuggery, are you?" Elsie glared in Chibs direction before directing it at the man named Happy. That made her mad. These men could have been more prepared. They had attacked her boss and had almost taken her life and Ojo's. She didn't know much about thugs, but she knew that what had happened last night was a piss poor job on their part. And that's what these men were. They were thugs.

"Ai... You caught everyone off guard last night, lass, showing up like you did." Elsie huffed, as she ran her hand through her hair, glaring in Happy's direction. The man hadn't said anything else since he'd made his presence known. "Is your leg OK?" Elsie felt inclined to ask. Sure this man had almost put a bullet in her and her friend's head, but he had watched Ojo. And by the vibe she was getting from him, she supposed that he was good at handling anything that gave him trouble.

He didn't say anything, but she heard his left leg shuffle, telling her that it must hurt. But she supposed a hard-ass like this man wasn't going to say anything. Rolling her eyes, Elsie pat Ojo on the head. "Stay," she ordered the dog, before stepping past Chibs and up to the man. She felt his eyes on her as she pointed down to his left leg, before she made a gesture of asking if she could see it.

Course she couldn't really see it, but she would like to feel how hard Ojo had bitten him. When she felt the man make no move to show his leg or answer her, she glared at him. She felt him glare back at her. Why was he being a jerk? She just wanted to feel that Ojo hadn't hurt him too much. What was his deal.

"Lass... " Chib sounded nervous. Why? What was the big deal with these guys? She just wanted to make up for causing them trouble. Was that so much to ask? Sighing, Elsie turned on her heal and over to Chibs and Ojo. "I'd like to get my clothes back, please." She acted like nothing had happened, and she felt Happy's eyes on her back. Who cared. If he was going to play the silent bad-ass with an injury then she wasn't going to have anything to do with him. She hated people like that. They were obnoxious in her book.

She felt Chib's hand land on her shoulder, as she pat Ojo's head and had the dog follow them. "Might be best if ya don't mess with Happy, lass. He's in a mood over getting caught off guard by you and that dog of yours." Chibs mumbled, as the smell of the bar reached her senses.

"I wasn't trying to catch anyone off guard last night, Chibs. I was just coming back to get my guitar I'd left behind... This," she made a gesture to the bar they were now standing in. "Was not on my planning list." She was tired. These men were giving her a headache.

All the worry and fight from earlier had her feeling wasted and in the need of a shower and long nap. "I just wanna go home," she finally sighed, rubbing Ojo's head. "This has just been a shitty event that I want to put behind me. God! My Grandma Rosie has got to be shitting bricks. She's going to be pissed when we get home."

She felt Chibs give a sympathetic squeeze to her shoulder. He was a nice guy. "By the way... I'm sorry about attacking you..." She trailed off as Chibs chuckled. "It's alright, lass! Waking up in some strange place half dressed would have me a wee freaked as well." Elsie smiled and gave a soft sigh.

"Yeah.. About the half naked thing... Whats up with that?" She heard Chibs let out a barked laugh, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You were covered in dog hair and ya vomited all over yerself while you was sleepin." Elsie furrowed her brows in disgust and disbelief. "That's... Disgusting."

Chibs grunted a confirm. "Ai. Jackie boy had you changed out of yer clothes so ya wouldn't have to sleep like that." Elsie gave a slight nod, before she cocked her head to the side. "Chibs... Who undressed me?"

Chibs gave a nervous cough, as his feet shuffled slightly. "Was it you?" She heard the Scotsman give a dry laugh. "Afraid not lass, but that is my shirt yer wearing." Elsie pulled at the large shirt and wrinkled her nose. "Then who undressed me?"

"For a blind chick you got one hell of a body, bitch!" Elsie felt her stomach churn as a furious scowl came across her face. "Oh gross! You let that freak see me in my undergarments?" She screeched, as Tig came sauntering towards them with a cocky sway in his step.

"Ew! That is so wrong." Chibs sighed as Tigs let out an evil cackle, causing Ojo to bark and growl at the man. Elsie placed her hands on her hips and scowled. She so needed a shower now after that little revelation. "Ugh!"

**

* * *

****Heh! Yes... Tig, that psycho perv, took the liberty of getting to "help" the dirty, unconscious, blind girl out of her clothes like the gentleman we all know he isn't! XD**

**So! There's an update for you all. Hope you like, and Ill hopefully update sooner and next chapter should have more Elsie and Happy interaction, since Chibs got his turn in :)**

**R&R Plz!**


End file.
